


The Broker

by bkermit001



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Political Alliances, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-09 20:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkermit001/pseuds/bkermit001
Summary: AU: Princess Rey is given over to the First Order as leverage for the safety of her own planet. She will be used to broker deals for alliance with other planets. While there she encounters Kylo Ren. Forced to work together, can she maintain herself in a world where the scenery is always changing and Snoke knows more than he shares?





	1. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any character in the Star Wars universe. I simply love the backdrop and characters provided so much that I felt inspired to write. I do have a plan in place for this fic and I am excited to take you along for the ride.

Chapter 1: Endings and Beginnings

Stepping onto the ship felt like a weight being placed upon Rey’s shoulders. It honestly felt like the end, and in a way, it was. There was something so final about the mechanical locking of the durasteel as they left the hanger and entered the main part of the star destroyer. As a bargaining chip and show of goodwill to the First Order Rey had exactly zero input into her current situation. She could still hear her father’s words trying urgently to make her understand.

“Rey, this is what we must do. At this point our planet has put up too much of a fight. Sending you allows them the security of knowing we won’t turn on our bargain. They were adamant that they needed you to prove our sincerity. This deal will save millions of lives Rey." His familiar hand had risen up to try and comfort her, but instead of allowing her father his atonement Rey had pushed away the hand of the man that picked her up after the first time she'd come home from training bleeding and crying because Langston had said that girls should be singing and not learning how to fight. It was the same hand that had shown her how to shoot a blaster when her mother had insisted it was unbecoming of a princess. She could still see the look of resignation as he told her that it would give her the chance to save millions of lives. Millions of souls on not only her planet, but planets around the galaxy. 

Her anger had welled up inside of her like a storm that was raging against a container that couldn't hold it. “What are you talking about? What other planets?” Rey had screamed back at her father. The calm and almost broken demeanor was taking any sort of composure she’d had at the beginning of this conversation and crushing it to dust. This was't how her father acted. He was strong and brave. He wasn't soft spoken and placating. Honestly, ever since the First Order had requested use of their planets resources Rey's composure had been teetering on the edge of a cliff. They wanted land for more bases, food, supplies, weapons. They brought along a group of "ambassadors" who'd assured her father that it would be a mutually beneficial relationship, but really they gained nothing but a military presence whose loyalty wasn’t theirs. Her voice was horse from the hours she'd spent in discussions with them where any concession or addition to their proposed "treaty" with her planet that would actually help them was met with a disinterested, "We're not authorized to offer that."

“They have told me that you will be given a job in planetary brokerage. You can do some good there. You will be helping planets, or at least helping the people on them Rey, not just helping the First Order.” 

“What about here? What about my people?” she'd raged uselessly, “Don’t they need me? Can’t I do some good here?” 

Finally her father had found his voice, “This is how you help our people Rey!" Having him break his calm exterior and direct his frustration at her had caught them both off guard. 

"The First Order needs someone like you." he continued in a gentler voice. " They need someone with political connections and familial clout to get them in the door with planets closer to the core.” 

Bergamot and tobacco, a scent that had comforted her all her life worked its way into a secret place in her heart and mind as she closed the distance and rested her head on her father's chest, voice cracking as she asked, “So do I not have any say about this?” 

“I’m sorry,” Rey’s father breathed as he laid his cheek atop her head and wrapped his arms around her. “They are sending an envoy this evening. The General was specific is his Leader's request to have you ready as soon as possible. Your things have been packed. I love you. Your mother loves you. Please don’t do anything stupid.” 

Next to her, a military droid beeps loudly breaking her reverie and informs Rey that she will be heading straight into an audience chamber with Supreme Leader Snoke himself, effectively pulling her back to the present. She looks at the droid and then around at her own personal welcoming party, a unit of storm troopers. "Glad they could send a royal welcome," she thinks wryly. A small snort escapes her lips at her thoughts utter ridiculousness given the current situation, but not a single trooper pays her any mind. Robots. 

Synchronized steps and clicking heels are the sounds that bounce through the corridors as their walk towards Snoke seems to go on forever. Rey finds herself unable to distract her mind from her impending meeting. The mere thought of Snoke disgusts Rey and she can feel the bile rise up in her throat. This man, this Supreme Leader, is the reason she was brought here. Her mother's broken sobs as Rey boarded her transport shuttle and refused to look back, or risk herself breaking, were his fault. Once Snoke set his sights on your planet, he would acquire it through political dealings or brute force and brute force always translated into the slaughter of countless lives. Hate is such a strong word, but without any hesitation Rey could truly say that she hated him. She hated that Snoke had forced her father into condemning her in order to save their planet, but most of all Rey felt resigned.

She isn't sure if it's her mind playing tricks on her, but the weight she had felt increases as Rey and her handlers continue through a series of metal corridors and lifts deeper into the destroyer. She realizes that the weight isn't just her conscience, but a tangible thing, living and breathing within the confines of the ship. She glances at the troopers, but their robotic steps look like a perfectly choreographed dance, uninterrupted by whatever force is impacting her. Her stomach sinks and she can feel her throat constricting. She grips her right wrist with her left hand wrenching it around and around. She works to keep her face stoic. If she couldn't see the troopers weakness, she was damn sure that they wouldn't get a look at hers. The only outward indication that she is anything but fine is the red ring being worn around her right wrist. 

The red and black gown, which Rey’s father had insisted she wear as another pathetic show of fealty, only further restricts her breathing. Rey thinks the ornamental headpiece seems ridiculous and out of place surrounded by droids and military personnel, but she uses it, like the dress, as a dividing line between her and the troopers. She is not one of them. She may be dressed in their colors, but she is set apart. Using this as anchor she reminds herself who she is. She's the girl that finished top of the class in hand to hand. She's the girl whose father took her into every meeting, except the one that stole her life, so that she could learn how to handle herself and prepare to run a planet she might never see again.

Turning another in what seems like an endless supply of long corridors Rey takes in the sight of two men. They are facing a large durasteel door. It's onyx and has a symbol she doesn’t recognize. The entrance, she thinks to herself, and she can feel the rightness of that in her bones. 

Redirecting her attention to the men in front of her, she can’t place why they register as familiar to her. Half way down the corridor she is able to make out that one is in a hooded black cloak and the other has a bright shock of red hair. Their posture is rigid and she can't help but smile to herself, pleased that others here are outwardly feeling the same way she is. 

As she appraises their backs the ginger turns toward the man in the black hood and makes a short clipped comment. It’s just loud enough for Rey to make out the hostile tone, but not so loud that she can make out any of the words. It becomes immediately obvious to Rey that whatever was said was meant as a slight to the taller man, because not so much as a second passes before he's turned his entire countenance to tower over the ginger in response. His face is still obstructed by his hood, but the threat is there without the need for words. Before the matter escalates both men seem to take notice of her presence and turn toward Rey. 

Her steps slow to a stop about ten feet from the them. She isn’t sure why, but she feels a sense of foreboding at the realization that they have taken notice of her. The small smile she realizes she’d allowed herself at the sight of their discomfort promptly drops off her face and dies. It's replaced with the political mask she has used all her life, the mask that comes out at council meetings, charity events, and in the presence of her father's advisors. She receives a hard nudge from the trooper flanking her and Rey shoots him a look of contempt that she hopes makes him wither within his plastoid casing. When she shifts her eyes back to the men in the hallway Rey sees the ginger taking several strides confidently in her direction.

“General Hux.” he says curtly. The smarmy accent that assaults her senses and aristocratic features make her realize that she should have immediately recognized Hux from the holonet, but Rey chalks up her lack of recognition to the stress of her immediate situation. She also realizes that this must be the man who spoke with her father.

“Princess Rey.” She acknowledges his greeting with a slight incline of her head, even though he did not afford her the same modicum of respect. Apparently, old habits die hard. 

“This,” Hux continues tightly gesturing to the man in black, “is Kylo Ren, Leader of the Knights of Ren.” The same force of habit has Rey turning to incline her head to him as well. When she pulls her eyes up from her superficial show of respect her gaze meets metal instead of man. A mask. She has seen this mask on the holonet. Immediately Rey wonders what he is hiding beneath the mask. It's something she has wondered many times when she sees his image plastered on First Order propaganda. He must be hideous or deformed to if he's decided to live his life behind steel. In fact, she thinks, he's probably a monster. The thought seems petty, but it makes her feel better, slightly more in control, to belittle the famous Kylo Ren. 

This slight uptick in control has her brazenly raking her gaze over the infamous Sith apprentice. There isn’t a ton of information on Kylo Ren on the holonet, outside of his title and his image. You could read Hux's entire pedigree on there, but Ren seems to have exploded onto the political scene a frightening display of red plasma and blood all in the name of The First Order. From what she can see he is tall with extremely broad shoulders. With his height and the combination of his layers of black robes and the ragged state of his helmet it is easy to say that he oozes a sense of foreboding. 

Well, fuck him, she thinks, and fuck the General too. Rey doesn’t have to hide behind a mask and she is certainly not some left over Empire lackey. I am Rey, she reminds herself. I am the daughter of a king; a king who was brave enough to put the lives of his people before his personal feelings. She was the first and only daughter to her planet and she is here to do a job and uphold a deal. 

“General, we should not keep Supreme Leader waiting,” Kylo Ren intones through his mask as he is still focused on Rey. It's deep and robotic in a way that shakes Rey and brings her back to her introduction to the subjugator of worlds. Looking at the door, Rey squares her shoulders. Breath, she reminds herself. She doesn’t notice when her hand once again finds an anchor in her wrist. 

The doors open and Rey allows both men to walk ahead of her into an audience chamber of sorts. It looks and feels as though it is the epicenter of darkness. The grey, dank walls do nothing to lift the unease in Rey’s belly as the oppressive weight comes rushing back to the forefront of her thoughts. She swallows to keep from vomiting, and hangs back from where General Hux and Kylo Ren now stand at attention. She notices her wrist aching and quickly adjusts her hands so that they are clasped tightly behind her back instead of telegraphing her weakness to the occupants of the chamber. She watches as both men kneel choosing instead to keep her body erected to its full height. Her eyes are trained on their movements, as if staring at them can delay her introduction to their Supreme Leader. They make brief statements regarding plans, missions, and projects she has no understanding of. Had this been a different day, had she not been focusing on looking strong, she might have listened for information she could somehow pass on in an attempt to help others, but she knows strength is the card she needs to play right now. Strength is the amor she needs to wear.

“Where is she?” hisses the man whom Rey can only assume is Supreme Leader Snoke. “Bring her to the light.”

Rey hears the hard step of dress shoes before she is grabbed by her elbow, courtesy of General Hux, and pulled farther into the chamber. It’s meant to look civil and refined, but Rey knows a power move when she sees one. He’s trying to make her feel like he is charge of her. He isn’t. Her anger fuels her need to not let them see her as weak and Rey’s eyes defiantly travel up what appears to be the talking remains of a giant Munn, or at least a Munn projected to giant proportions. His sallow skin alone makes Rey’s own skin crawl, but when she catches sight of the horrible remains of his face she truly feels ill. His visage is disrupted by and old wound that looks as though someone had tried to cleave his skull in half. The wound seems to be in some half stage between healing and decomposing that has Rey swallowing down the vomit that has been threatening her dignity all day. It makes no sense to her how any living being could survive a blow like that, but here he is, and he is something dark to behold.

“Princes Rey, welcome. I am Supreme Leader Snoke." he wheezes out. "So happy you were willing to join our ranks. I must say I am so eager to see how you are able to contribute to the cause of the First Order.”

For a moment Rey thinks he must be on the verge of death, that he is not as fearsome as he appears, and this makes her feel brave. 

“I was under the impression that there were no delusions as to why I am here.” Rey replies in a strong voice that belies the inner struggle she feels at this entire situation. She knows what she is; she is leverage in a game where she doesn't know the rules. 

The old Munn's laugh cuts through the heavy air gaining the attention of General Hux and Kylo Ren. She can feel their gazes, but she refused to look anywhere but at the Munn. His laugh is not a happy thing, or a thing reserved for good friends, but a dark premonition. It was the kind of laugh that precedes anguish. She remains determined to keep her facade of bravery in place. It's only when he stops laughing and smiles at her that her political mask waivers. 

It’s just a slight quark of his lips on the side of his macabre face, but Rey feels it, an oppressive and suffocating force pressing down on her. If she had thought the pressure she'd felt descending into the belly of the ship on her way here was unnerving, the pressure she felt now was absolutely chilling.

At first it is slight enough that she can adjust her stance to counteract the feeling, forcing herself to continue to stare at the Munn. Her obstinate hazel eyes are locked with Snokes keen grey gaze and soon her knees and her body are fighting to take the pressure, to stay standing, stay strong. She breaks out in a thin sheen of sweat staring at the Munn as he smiles with mirth down at her. His grin has slowly spread across his face in their silent war and she knows he’s doing this. The pressure increases until her shaking knees give way with a small cry and she is kneeling, her eyes downcast, on the duracrete floor, a puddle of black and red satin. 

“Your grandfather was so much like you.” Snoke chides Rey. “He had that same spirit; that same fire. Did you know that I knew him?” he seems to ask only for himself. Rey struggles to try and lift her head to meet his gaze, but the pressure increases until her chin is pressing painfully into her chest. She wants so badly to maintain her dignity and lift her gaze to spit in face of Snokes power play. “I must say," he continues his trite speech, "When I realized who you were I decided that you, little princess, would be included as part our business interaction with your planet. The fact that your father and mother accidentally acquired such a gem is astounding.” 

Acquired? Rey scrunches her eyes in confusion, and tucks this bit of information away to process later, as the Munn continues before she has a chance to form a question about his choice of wording.

“You will be part of a team to acquire planetary alliance Little Light. The First Order had identified 15 planets whose resources will be instrumental in the construction of our new galactic order and defeating the rebel alliance. You will be making contact and securing the fealty, understanding, and participation of these planets. If you fail, the planets will be taken over forcefully. As you can imagine, the senseless loss of troopers who could be better spent trying to exterminate rebel scum would be wasteful, if you should fail. If more motivation is needed we can always use your planet to demonstrate what would happen if you were to purposefully produce a negative outcome.” His final threat hissed at her slumped figure.

“So my little Rey,” he finishes, “I would not fail.”

The pressure is released and Rey slowly staggers to her feet. Her time locked inside her body at the mercy of a tyrant did nothing to quell her anger or her hatred, if anything, all it did was make her want to fight him even more. She locks eyes with Snoke, squaring her slim shoulders, and notices he is back to wearing his unsettling, macabre grin. She may want to know more about what Snoke meant by alluding to her parents acquiring her, but she refuses to give him the satisfaction of asking him for anything. Her eyes hide none of her distaste and his hide none of his excitement. She is beyond pissed while he seems giddy with the idea of her, of what she might do. Her rage excites him. 

“I will do what has been asked. I will continue the political alliance your forced upon my father, but know that it’s not for you.” She finishes her brazen little show by bowing deeply as she keeps her eyes trained on her oppressor. Rey's narrowed gaze bores into the Munn, whose own eyes seem to sparkle with delight as they catch the heat in hers. She definitely hates him. 

“Kylo Ren,” addresses the Munn as he slowly turns his attention, taking his eyes off Rey, “You will show our guest to her quarters? I have a great many things to discuss with our General?” Rey watches as Hux preens at the idea of having the soul attention of his Supreme Leader. Snoke can have him. Hux's attempt to make her feel small has done him no favors in endearing her to his cause or his person.

“Yes, Supreme Leader” Ren replies as he takes a knee again before standing and turning on his heel to stride confidently out of the chamber. Rey knows when she is being dismissed. She turns and quickly follows behind him determined not to feel small. Not to feel trapped. Not to look scared. 

I am Rey, she thinks. I can use this. I will use this. Do not fall apart. Look brave.

_______________________________________

"Who is this girl?" Ren wonders as he thinks back on what happened within his Master's chamber. 

Kylo Ren has never been one to question the Supreme Leader on his motives, but taking the girl had been unexpected. He had been under the impression that they were about to raze her planet to gain control of its resources until Supreme Leader had seen a photo of the royal family and decided to make a deal for the girl. The royalty on her home planet had done a superb job of keeping their daughter relatively low profile in terms of exposure on the holonet. Seeing her in the corridor before they had entered into their audience with Supreme Leader Snoke had intrigued him. She wasn't classically beautiful, but she was striking. What kept him intrigued is that she didn't seem to be some flighty spoiled royal. He'd had enough experience with those during his time with the traitor he was unfortunate enough to call mother. Her thoughts were an open book and her war between bravery and fear, her internal struggle, coupled with her fearless facade called to him. 

Kylo can feel the small creature staring a hole into the back of his head as he keeps a clipped pace through the destroyer. Her thoughts are practically screaming up at him so he hones the force and skims her mind to listen to her still trying to be brave. He can feel his mouth quirk into a smile that no one will ever see. At least she has some sense, he thinks. He had thought that her insolence to his Master was sure to get her killed, but as it turned out the old Munn was delighted with her warrior attitude. Life on a star destroyer was a political game of cat and mouse. It would do her no good to show her fear. 

“Can you just slow down?!” he hears her explode from behind him. He's truly in awe that this small girl would seek to fight two powerful force users in one day. He is honestly far more intrigued with the small princess who moonlights as a fearless fighter than he is angry. If the thoughts and feelings she is projecting are any indication there is a lot of pent up rage and confusion in her small form. Kylo knows rage. He is rage. It calls to him and is always quick to come. Kylo lets that deep well of anger fill him and projects this feeling out as he stops. He looks straight ahead until he can feel her next to him. He glances over and watches the line in her throat move as she swallows thickly. She goes toe-to-toe with his master, but as he skims her mind again he can sense that she has had enough fighting for today so he snaps the lid to the well within him shut. Her throat is the only thing giving away her discomfort. "Little princess indeed," Kylo thinks as he turns and takes in her size and appearance. 

She truly wasn’t unattractive. Kylo notices that her gown dips at the bodice to provide a conservative view of her modest cleavage. Brown hair cascades in curls down her back and it is obvious looking at her arms that she has some strength to her slender frame. When she chances a glance in his direction her hazel eyes meet his visor and he is certain that she may be a worthy distraction.

“This is the central corridor for this level." Kylo begins. "Your quarters will be on the officer’s bridge several levels above where we are now. My quarters are also on the officer's bridge. To the left is the command center and to the right are basic security control operations. Your protocol droid is already waiting in your room and can assist you with the location of the areas you will need to locate in order to complete the Supreme Leaders directives.” Outside of her use as a distraction and his intrigue at her actions within the audience chamber Kylo has no idea why he feels compelled to offer her this sad semblance of hospitality. Her droid will provide all the information she needs to know. Rey is leverage, but whether she is leverage for her planet or leverage that his Master hasn't informed him the purpose of yet remains to be seen. Her status as leverage should make her beneath him, but her attempt at quiet bravery in the face of change impresses him. It draws him in and calls to him.


	2. Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little push and a lot of push.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had a sick daughter, family coming into town, and several busy, busy weeks at school. Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's mostly from Kylo's POV, but we will see Rey again soon. Please let me know what you think.

The relaxing push and pull of air into one's lungs can work like a metronome. The consistent and predicable rise and fall, expansion and contraction, can lull anyone into a false sense of relaxation and security. Rey knows this so she repeats to pattern to block out the events of the day. Breath in. Breath out.

Rey works to think about nothing. She adjusts her body on the plush mattress tucking her should blades together and resting her hands on her stomach. Breath in. Breath Out. Without noticing it her mind has begun to wander. Walking into her quarters on the Finalizer had been quite a shock. When one is an unwilling participant there isn't generally a warm welcome. Regardless of the floor she was staying on she had been expecting small and prison like, but she what she was met with caused her eyes to widen in surprise. A medium sized apartment filled with lush furnishings and a small personal fresher awaited Rey when she stepped into her quarters on the Finalizer. She didn’t want to worry about what angle or game Snoke was trying to play by providing her with these quarters or putting her on her knees in his chamber. For a moment, she just wanted to be. 

Breath in. Breath out. 

She'd finally attained several minutes of blissful peace when the mechanical sliding of a door her apartment door shatters Rey’s solitude. A droid beeps in warning seconds before Rey cracks an eyelid in time to see it rush in. She remembers something about a droid that Kylo Ren mentioned at the beginning of their tour and realizes that the droid must have been in some small compartment charging or sleeping. Pushing herself up Rey quickly adjusts her position to sit up on the bed and raises her eyebrows at the robotic intruder until it finally finds it within itself to speak. 

“RA-7 at your service, Mistress Rey.” the droid beeps at her. "I'm excited to be at your service Princess." The droid attempts what would be a deep and respectful bow, but its stumpy design doesn't allow for that range of motion. A droid and a gentleman.

His silver body is stout and his face resembles an insect, but Rey decides that as far as droids go, she could have worse. “I have been instructed to familiarize you with your schedule and duties to the First Order.” 

The droid then spends the next several minutes explaining her schedule for the next day along with the tasks she will be expected to preform. Rubbing her temple, she listens, interjecting her own questions whenever the droid finds it within itself to take a pause. Will we be visiting the planets whose alliance we request? Who will be my direct supervisor? When the droid tells her that both Kylo Ren and General Hux are assigned to monitor her behavior her shoulders slouch and she wishes for nothing more than to go back to the seconds of peace she had attained before. Her brief interaction with Kylo Ren hadn't exactly given her warm and fuzzies, but at least he didn't seem to be as insufferable as Hux. Spending any amount of time with the ginger was definitely going to be a chore. Their brief interaction told her that he was a man who desperately wanted to be in control of everyone and everything. 

After discussing the logistics of her day tomorrow with RA-7 Rey finally collapses into bed for sleep that doesn't come easily. Despite trying once again to turn her mind to sweet blissful nothingness, she instead spends her time examining each detail of her exceptionally long day, dissecting each part, and lingering on her brief interaction with Kylo Ren. Thinking on her outburst in the hallway, the way he stopped, but didn’t lash out even though she was certain that no one had talked to him like that before confuses her. The hateful tone that had escaped her lips had not been the tone she had been intending. Apparently, her grip on her emotions wasn't as tight as she thought after her battle of wills with death himself. Despite how crazy it sounded she could swear she felt his anger for a moment at her crack in control. Despite that brief flare up of anger, he had seemed downright cordial in an indifferent sort of way for the rest of their time together. He’d shown her how to access her room and instead of leaving immediately seemed to linger as if wait for any questions she may have had. 

Thinking back on it now, she is almost positive she doesn’t hate him the same way she hates Snoke and Hux with their overt power plays. As far as she was concerned they could take their counterfeit niceties and shove them up a bantha’s ass. Ren hadn't tried to touch her or hurt her in some way. In fact, he was just there. He was angry, she could feel that, but he didn’t feel like a threat to her. His presence didn’t need an obvious physical threat for her to understand that he was in charge. She kicked off her blankets as she chaffed under the idea that anyone was in charge of her, but she’d rather have to report to someone who at least wasn’t using physical punishment to make her feel small. Even while explaining the ships layout he was a commanding presence, she had never really been around a force user before stepping aboard the ship. Maybe it was just her but the air around him seemed to surge and flow with current. The enigma of the creature behind the mask was fascinating. Who was he? What did he sound like without the worn helmet? How would tomorrow go? Did she even really have a voice within the group brokering the deals? With those fleeting thoughts Rey finally fell into sweet oblivion.  
_______________________________________________________

Kylo strides into the meeting that morning a force to be reckoned with. His cape ripples behind him as he stalks to his seat. The military personnel that are gathered around the meeting table scramble to look busy at the sight of the towering knight. Their fear and expendability has Kylo smirking into his helmet as he takes his seat at the head of the table. He has been sent by his Master to observe the girl and report back her usefulness to The Order. 

His Master had called him through the force late last night. The searing pain in his skull telling him that the meeting was urgent and his attention was needed immediately. Master Snoke believes the girl to be descendant from a powerful force user. He shared with Kylo his plan to see if she could be useful in ways other than what was discussed in the paltry agreement with her home planet. He can still feel the hard stone floor digging into his knees as he listened intently to his Master's grand hopes to use Rey to balance the force. Snoke believes that balance is the only way their hold over the galaxy will be long lasting. Even though his master is always wise, Kylo has to say that he left the audience chamber wondering how the girl could be a force user at. When he skimmed her mind he didn't notice a force signature. 

After several minutes he sees the girl in question as she glides down the corridor towards the meeting room. She is following behind the droid that had been assigned to her. At first glance it appears she has conformed to the uniform expected of officers within the First Order, but upon closer inspection he realizes that she is actually wearing a grey dress with long sleeves and a high collar. He isn't sure why, but this small rebellion excites him. Her hair is pulled back into three buns, and he can tell by the look on her face that she came ready to fight. 

He watches her until Hux blocks his view as he enters the meeting area. The man is barking orders at his latest underling, whose furiously notating pertinent information. 

“So glad you could join us, Ren. I was unaware that politics had gone out the window before they had even begun. Are you that eager to go kill something?” Hux sneers at Kylo as he takes his seat at the opposite end of the table. His assistant relaxes at not being the center of the red head's attention and quickly scampers away. 

“I can think of one thing I’m exceedingly eager to dispose of.” Ren answers back with a tone of tired boredom. These tedious interactions with Hux were becoming boring. Brendol Hux was a means to an end, and as much as he aspired to, Supreme Leader would never let him rule the galaxy at his side. As a strategist Kylo is dumbfounded as to why Hux has yet to figure this out. 

“Before anyone disposes of anything can I at least see the files?” Rey interjects as she takes her seat alerting the room to her presence. The entire meeting room goes completely silent at Rey’s interjection, and Kylo is pleased to see that she indeed came ready to play. Immediately she is presented with a holopad containing data files pertinent to the planet in question and the air in the room seems to thicken as all officers in attendance wait to see how Snokes latest acquisition takes to her task. 

The next three hours were like watching a beautiful fight for Kylo. Rey blocked and parried using economic policy and an intimate knowledge of royal customs as her weapon. The real shock to Kylo was how hard she pushed against an agitated Hux to actually make this deal a positive one for the Ithorians, even if it made the deal even sweeter for the Order. At one point Kylo couldn’t help as his lips curved sly grin behind his mask as Hux turned a shade of red that matched that ridiculous mop of hair on his head. Kylo hadn't helped the situation by tossing in his opinion in her favor causing Hux to pack up his things and storm out of the meeting room with his assistant She prioritized what she wanted and went for it relentlessly. At the end of the meeting he stepped outside and watched through the glass walls as Rey used the data screen to project and organize the day’s decisions and treaty provisions with single-minded focus. 

This pattern continued for the next several days and each day Kylo watched as Rey came ready to battle. Her smart and passionate arguments were unending. When she decided something could benefit both parties she didn't waiver. Her intensity and passion caused Kylo to idly wonder if she fucked like she fought in the meeting room. 

On the fifth day Kylo decided he wanted to see how she really fought and this need pushed him to invite her to train with him. Meeting her at her door before heading to the day's meeting Kylo is aggravated to learn that she has already been sparring with a unit of troopers in the general training area, and that she can't join him because she already has plans to join them. What else did he not know about this girl? Watching her hold her own in yet another session for the treaty he realizes that she must be even more adaptable than he originally thought if she had already reached out to others. By the end of the meeting Kylo has decided that since she won’t come to him, and since he does in fact want to know what she is physically capable of, that he will pay her and her troopers a visit. 

“Get her 87!” are the shouts that assault Kylo's ears as he nears the training room. Upon entering he sees a unit of troopers gathered in the center of the room. A path forms for the Knight as he purposefully strides toward the center of where the troopers are gathered. It’s there that he sees her fighting a trooper with a staff. There is sweat dripping down her face and the thin sheen draws attention to every line and curve of her body. She’s grinning as she takes the troopers legs out from under him and spins the staff before delivering what would have been a death blow if she hadn't stopped her staff mere inches from the trooper's skull. He is laughing from his position on the floor as Rey helps him up and the gathered crowd cheers as annoyance flares in Kylo’s chest at their obvious closeness. 

Kylo steps into the circle and quietly says, “I see the little princess can spar.” He's facing her back, but can see her back tense at his intrusion into her moment with the trooper, 87.

“Since you made the long trip down here, you’re welcome to spar with me, force user.” Rey shoots back at Kylo as she turns from the trooper to face him. When her eyes connect with Kylo’s mask the easy smile she had worn for the trooper has disappeared until he is left with the face he sees inside the meeting room. He likes this face much less when it is directed at him instead of at Hux.

He stills himself against his feelings about why this face bothers him. “Terms?” he inquires.

Kylo can tell that she is shocked he responded in seriousness to her offer, but she quickly answers with her mask back in place. “No funny force business. 1 round. No blasters. No sabers.” 

Kylo looks at her staff and strides over the utility wall to select his weapon of choice. The troopers are silent as his boots smack against the duracrete. To combat her weapon Kylo selects an elctrostaff. He'd rather fight her saber to saber, but if he is going to meet some of her terms, then she is going to meet some of his. As he turns around he takes stock of the troopers now clustered in groups around the training room. They are actively trying to pretend to ignore whatever is going on between Rey and the First Knight of Ren. 

“Everyone out!” Kylo shouts loud enough to get their attention. He turns to look at Rey and his body is filled with smug satisfaction as the troopers quickly look around to gather any equipment they may need and head out of the large room. 

Once everyone is out Kylo walks confidently toward Rey until they are standing almost toe-to-toe. He can see her fight with her urge to step back, but then he feels her emotions well up into aggravation, her inner feelings practically shouting at him. She juts her chin up at him and he can see the fight in her eyes, in her stance. It makes him want her more now than he did watching her fight with Hux. 

“If I win. I get to see your face. No mask.” Her voice is strong and it goes straight to his groin. 

Kylo can't keep his interest out his voice when he asks, “And if I beat you?” The air seems thick and heavy as she unconsciously bites her lips. 

“Then I will spar with you using the weapons and location of your choice. I will even let you choose the day.” Rey replies after thinking it over. 

“Done.”

Without any warning Kylo springs forward and brings his staff down in a powerful arc. Rey’s staff instantly meets his and the electrical sparks mirror the intensity in Rey’s eyes. The electrostaff presses down until without warning Rey and her staff have spun from underneath Kylo’s attack. Turning quickly to face Rey, they circle each other. Hair is plastered to her forehead. Her training tank is stuck to her lithe from. Rey uses Kylo's inaction to her advantage to move forward with several quick strikes. A shower of sparks lights up the space between them with each strike. The dance their doing has them both panting as Kylo parries each strike and launches small counterattacks toying with her. He loves seeing her like this. She's wild and focused all at the same time. Its exhilarating to watch her mind and body work together like this. 

Seeing an opportunity Kylo lets her push him towards the durasteel wall to one side of the training circle. When he can sense that he’s close enough to the wall he turns and uses it to spring up and over Rey. With their positions reversed, and Rey's back now facing the wall, Kylo now presses his attack. He can feel himself get excited as she is forced against the wall by his staff. Her teeth are bared in concentration as she uses her staff to press back. Light from their battle lights up the room in a haphazard pattern. He can feel as she recognizes the fight turning in his favor. The idea is extremely arousing to him. Having power over this girl excites him in a way he is unused to. His gaze slips from her face down the long line of her neck to her pert and heaving chest. 

Suddenly, his perfect view is ripped away as Kylo is blown back through the air. Landing on his back in the middle of the training circle a stunned Kylo lifts his head to face Rey, who is breathing deeply with wide-eyed horror at Kylo’s current position on the floor. Her posture is rigid and her eyes are blown wide as Kylo regains his footing and stalks towards her spot against the wall. His immediate anger is replaced with awe, and he stops dead in his tracks as he feels the flux in the force around him, no not around him, around her. 

By the time he collects himself enough to move again, his anger is pretty much nonexistent. She's shaking when he makes it to her, knuckles white as she grips her staff. 

,p>“You need a teacher,” he states. Reaching up slowly he tries to take her staff from her hands. Her grip is unyielding as he tugs at the metal, but eventually her fingers release their iron grasp and she's left staring at her empty hands.

“I, I, I don’t know what just happened. I swear, I’ve never done anything like that before. I’ve been training with some of the best fighters on my planet since I was old enough to hold a blaster, and I’ve never done that.” He can hear a quiver in her voice and it's easy to see that she is shock, so he tries a different tactic. 

“You need a teacher.” Kylo repeats this time in a softer tone. It’s not lost on him that the change in his voice is probably lost through his modulator. He makes a split second decision and tosses her staff aside to reach up and unclasp his mask, the mechanisms hissing as they are released. Pulling it off he tucks it under his arm and bends down slightly to look at Rey, who can’t stop looking at her hands.

“You need a teacher, Rey." he soothes. "A teacher in the force” 

Kylo watches as her eyes blink and flicker in his direction. They widen as she realizes that he has removed the helmet. 

“I, I didn’t win,” Rey stammers as she looks down, “I said no force.” 

Kylo stands back up to his full height and chuckles deep within his chest. It’s been so long he almost doesn’t recognize the sound. Her shoulders relax down at his obvious amusement as her hands slowly lower to her sides. 

“Well," he quips, "I believe we can say that we both won. You've gotten to see me without my mask, and it looks to me like we will be training together much more often than just the one time you initially offered.” 

When she looks up at him next, she’s smiling.


	3. Forward Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's ideas are put to the test with an unexpected visit. Snoke reminds Kylo to keep his focus when it comes to training Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everybody! 
> 
> I had a tough time writing this chapter. I changed and edited it a thousand times and am sure there are things I still missed and wording I would adjust, but overall I like the outcome. 
> 
> I listened to a crap ton of Incubus while writing this, but their new song Undefeated was definitely on repeat several times. If you haven't heard it, go check it out.

White-hot pain keeps Kylo on his knees. His teeth are clenching so hard they feel like they could crack under the pressure. He grips his body because it feels like he’s being pulled apart from the inside. 

“Is that all you have to show me apprentice?” Snoke hisses as he continues to hold Kylo in agony. His Master’s anger at his delay in bringing information on this new development is apparent in the pain now radiating through his body. Kylo hasn’t been punished like this a long time, but he takes his discipline with the understanding that it is deserved. 

“Yes, Master,” Kylo grits out, “The girl is strong in the force. She just needed the proper elements to line up for her to unleash her gift.” 

Snoke dives back into Kylo’s mind replaying the scene he’s already viewed at least a dozen times. Each time Kylo can momentarily feel Snokes hunger as he replays Rey throwing him across the training room. There’s little comfort in knowing that no one else is here to listen to his screams as Snoke tears through his mind. He isn’t sure when it stops, but he’s barely coherent when the Supreme Leader continues. 

Learning forward in his chair Snoke stares intently at Kylo. 

“I can see that you have offered to train the girl,” Snoke offers as though this is a normal conversation. Despite his congenial tone Kylo knows that he is leaving no room for explanation. After all their time together Kylo knows what his Master wants to hear. 

“Yes, Master,” Kylo replies as he attempts to regain control over his body and display a respectable bow from his position on the floor. “I want only to help you in your plan to secure the Orders longevity.” 

“See to it that you begin immediately,” Snoke finishes. Kylo feels the powerful Sith’s presence leave his mind and he takes this as the dismissal it is meant to be. As a Sith himself Kylo knows that there are lessons to be learned from pain, and power to be gained. His Master has almost never been punitive without cause. Maybe, when he has had more sleep, he can meditate on it, and find something deeper than don’t leave your Master waiting. 

He stands on unsteady legs, body still twitching in aftershocks from the pain, and turns to exit the audience chamber, his boots echoing throughout the dank cavern. He works to gain control of his gait before anyone sees him in such a state. 

“Additionally,” his Master’s voice cuts through the frigid, damp air and stops him dead in his tracks, “I can also feel that you are compelled by the girl.”

Kylo tenses, his shoulders coiling tightly, and for a moment he is worried that restrictions will be put on the time he will have with Rey during her training. When Snoke finally speaks, Kylo’s shoulders loose their rigidness and relax down.

“As Sith, the Jedi Code, does not bind us, Kylo Ren.” Snoke lectures, “Passion, pain, and hatred are all intricately related sources of power. Be sure to use it, but do not let it use you. Use her passion, my young apprentice, but don’t fall weakness to the light I have felt within her. Balance is what I seek within the Order.” 

“Yes, Master,” Kylo bows again before slowly exiting the room. 

Walking back to his apartments Kylo thinks on his interaction with the old Munn. If he’s being honest with himself he had noticed the girl’s beauty, he wasn’t blind, but her strength and resilience are what had truly drawn Kylo to Rey. As he pushes the data pad to gain entry into his apartment he lets the force spread out from his body as he feels for the girl’s signature. Since Rey’s awakening Kylo had sought her out in the force several times; once to confirm what he had felt in the training room and once again before entering the audience chamber of his Master. Supreme Leader was not wrong; the girl naturally radiated the light side of the force. She was a blinding sun in a galaxy of pure darkness. Rey continued to intrigue and amaze him.

He hadn’t gone straight to his Master after finding out that Rey was indeed gifted with the force as Snoke had shared that her ancestor had been. Instead, he had delivered the girl back to her lodgings after their sparring match and made plans with her to start training tomorrow evening. Supreme Leader, who was always wise and strong, had also felt her awakening and although he could feel the pull in the back of his skull telling him to hurry and report back, he hadn’t wanted to squander his opportunity to capitalize on the girls openness. Pleased was too bland a term to describe how Kylo felt at the sight of Rey’s smile and the sound of her easy conversation as they had walked back to her apartments. 

Her body had been bouncing with energy and her mouth bursting with questions as they had made their way through the Finalizer’s metal corridors. He could hear her excitement in the words that she spoke and the ones she thought she was keeping to herself. Her excitement reminded him of how he’d felt when he’d first fully grasped the concept of his own power within the force. It was frightening, but it was also exhilarating; the heady feeling of all that power at your fingertips. His family's tangible fear at his raw power had dampened that excitement bit by bit, and caused him to doubt himself until he had found his purpose, but he would not do that to Rey. 

They would only have a short time to work on her skills aboard the Finalizer before they were to visit Ithor and finalize the treaty. Kylo had watched as she’d put hours into negotiating with Hux in regards to troopers being stationed and utilized in ways that would enhance mining production through the use of the First Order’s equipment while also allowing troopers strategic and easily defensible base locations. He could still see her manipulating the macroscreen to display logical and numerical support against arguments that Hux hadn't even been aware he had wanted to make. When she'd walked out of the room Hux's crimson faced had turned and immediately begun berating his assistant for not getting him Rey's data before she had presented it. She was smart, quick, and unafraid to make Hux look like a bantha's ass. 

To be honest, he was looking forward to seeing how she handled herself as an ambassador for The Order in front of others. It was one thing for her to fight verbally and mentally with Hux each day as they created their plan of attack in regards to gaining the trust and cooperation of Ithor, but it was another thing for her to present a united front to the Ithorian leadership. It was painfully obvious to anyone who watched Rey that she wasn’t in this to help the Order. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The earing on her nightstand sits there mocking her. Move she wills the jewelry. 

Rey’s interrupted by RA-7 alerting her to the fact that someone is requesting access to her apartments. Ever since she’d blasted Kylo Ren across the room yesterday she had been trying to move that same damn earing to no avail. She’d even fallen asleep with her hand outstretched in its direction. She can swear she read about how Jedi’s of the past could move things with their mind using a combination of the force and clear focus. She’d moved a fully-grown man, but she couldn’t move the tiny bobble no matter how hard she tried. 

Walking across her apartment Rey throws a robe over her sleep tunic and presses the panel to allow the visitor access. The door slides open and the tallest trooper she’s even seen walks in. 

“Princess, your presence has been requested immediately. We have been paid an…unexpected visit from some ambassadors to Ithor.” the shockingly female voice offers in lieu of a formal greeting.

“Do you know their names? Have you checked their IDs against the information provided in the files for that planet?” questions Rey.

“No, ma’am.” 

Rey nods in understanding as she thinks back to the files and information she had been provided. This was an unexpected and bold move for the Ithorians. 

“Thank you?” inquires Rey.

“Captain Phasma,” supplies the trooper. 

Rey bows her head in Phasma’s direction, “Thank you, Captain Phasma.” 

The taller female promptly exits the apartments with her black cape swirling behind her. Rey takes several relaxing breaths as she looks around and processes this surprising turn of events. Slowly turning back to her sleeping quarters Rey heads to her closet to find something to wear. Regardless of the reason she can’t very well traips around the Finalizer in her sleepwear. She knows that it seems silly to others that she won’t just wear the uniform of an enlisted officer, but she refuses to be apart of that group. 

The time spent with her troopers is relaxing and filled with easy camaraderie. They are alike, she and her troopers, both living a life they were given no choice in. The more she’s around the enlisted officers the more she realizes they are spoiled children all clawing their way through secret battles for a rank or station that will never be enough for them. She wants the Ithorians to see her as an equal not an enemy. 

Her hands are shaking with nerves as she buttons the midnight blue gown over her white underdress. If Snoke’s threats are to be believed then failing to secure this partnership could lead her planet to disaster. Looking in the mirror Rey pulls out a simple circlet crown. She looks like herself, but she’s confused on exactly who that is. 

Her over dress looks almost like coat on the top with the military style collar she’s favored all her life. It buttons down the breast, but opens below the waist as she walks to reveal the white underneath. The blue reminds her of the sky at night on her home planet, but Rey tries not to dwell on where that thought will take her because she still isn’t ready to deal with those emotions. She hasn’t cried since she got here and she isn’t about to start before meeting with dignitaries she’s going to try and convince to join the Order. 

Stepping out into the hall her eyes meet a black wall. When she looks up she is met with the same worn mask that has been watching her all week. It’s the same mask that started as an intrigue and has slowly grown into an odd sort of comfort. It was always there, always watching. At least now she knows a man lives underneath it’s dark and threatening exterior. 

“And not just a man; a beautiful man,” she thinks. 

She’s told herself that she isn’t going to dwell on that thought either. Rey doesn’t need any more confusion and change in her life right now. 

“I take it that you’re headed in the same direction I am,” Rey assesses.

“I was alerted to the unexpected presence of the ambassadors. I am simply here to see if you’re as convincing to the Ithorians as you are in treaty planning sessions.” Rey isn’t sure if she is imagining things, but she can swear she hears a teasing quality to his voice through the modulator. 

“I am going to attempt to be even better. I might even attempt to be nicer.” She quips with a sly grin as she falls instep beside him. 

Her eyes focus ahead as they step into the lift to head down to the correct level. Ever since she’d used the force last night she had been worried about Snoke. What would he think now? What would he do? Rey can’t help but wonder aloud, “Does he know about me? About what I can do?” 

Kylo turns to face her. “He felt your awakening within the force. He is most pleased and has also given me permission to train you,” he says as the lift doors close.  
“He encouraged us starting as soon as possible,” Kylo continues. “I am still planning on meeting with you this evening. I will collect you in your apartments after we are finished with the Ithorians.” 

Rey nods as she turns to face forward eager to begin training herself. Her shoulders relax at the revelation that she won’t have to have another face-to-face meeting with Snoke so soon after their last power struggle. By the time they reach the conference room she’s pushed Snoke and the force with all of its mysteries to the back of her mind. 

When the large durasteel doors slide open Rey walks in to see a group of Ithorians and a few of their entourage waiting for her at the meeting table. Taking a second to herself she swallows and glances around the table taking stock of faces she recognizes. Some of them she remembers from studying the files she’d been given and one of them comes from warm memories in her childhood. 

“Chief Councilman Davenport. Isai. Curcuran. Councilwoman Eveerie. I am pleased you were able to pay us a visit before we were able to make our way to your planet. I must say, your visit is most unexpected. ” 

Councilman Davenport looks the same as he always has. He has a large reptilian head, indicative of native Ithorians, and bulbous eyes that sit on either side of his skull. His chin jiggles as he address her and reminds her of all the times she sat in on meetings between her father and the ambassador. 

“People can always learn more about one another when visits are a surprise,” he replies slyly. 

Rey smiles at Davenport; happy to see that he is the same man who would quiz her with riddles in-between counseling her father. 

“Very true. I hope we can return the favor so that my colleagues can see the splendor one would expect on a planet such as Ithor,” Rey quips back as she takes her seat still grinning ear to ear. 

The next several hours were spent presenting all of her information on Ithor and the positive impact a treaty with the First Order would have on the planet. She was poised and confident. Even Hux had put on his best diplomat mask and was oozing with sugary pleasantries to all in attendance. Apparently, the Order really wanted this deal to go down if Hux was willing to pretend that others were his equal instead of beneath him.  
Initially, the Ithorians seemed to have reservations in regards to being publicly linked with the Order, but as the meeting progressed Rey could tell that the reward seemed to outweigh the risk. 

“It’s been a pleasure to see you again and discuss the coming together of our two galactic powers Princess Rey,” ambassador Davenport shares as she leads the Ithorians to their quarters several hours later. 

“I must say that I was pleasantly surprised to see you around the conference table and am most pleased you find the treaty provisions agreeable. When will we be taking them to Ithor to put them to the entire council?” Rey inquires as they near the sleeping quarters that have been provided for their special guests. 

“Quickly,” Davenport replies with a pleasant and warm smile on his frog like face. “I believe us and a small envoy from the Order shall be heading back to Ithor tomorrow. General Hux seemed to believe you would be in attendance. Did he not tell you?” 

Shock and excitement slowly pass through Rey as she can practically taste her first bit of freedom away from the First Order. She knows they will send keepers with her, no doubt. They definitely wouldn’t ever let her leave them now that she has shown a talent in the Force, but the idea that she would be away from the hundreds of thousands of souls who operate within the walls of the Finalizer was enough to have her smiling. 

“I am pleased we will be able to come to some kind of agreement so soon,” Rey replies hiding her excitement. “I look forward to being on world.” The ambassadors are shown to their quarters until only Rey and Councilman Davenport are left. Being with him feels a little like being home. His familiar presence drawing up a comfort she didn't know she had needed. 

“I must say, we are happy to have you as a contact for this deal,“Davenport says congenially as they stop outside his door. 

“When I found out you were to be one of our points of contact I was initially worried about your safety and wellbeing. The Order doesn’t exactly have the greatest reputation when it comes to planetary dealings,” he finishes his voice taking on a paternal and almost grandfatherly quality. “I thought you may have been taken," he continues placing a hand on Rey's shoulder. "I immediately contacted your father, who assured me that you had voluntarily signed on to promote cooperation with the First Order after their successful treaty with your planet. I believe he said something about how you had found your calling. Is that true? Have you found your path Princess Rey?”

At the mention of Rey’s family, the rest of Davenports questions fade into the background as Rey's breath whooshes out of her body like she'd been punched in the gut. To Rey it feels worse than the time Langston had gotten overly cocky while using a training staff and broken one of her ribs when they were younger. She could feel the tears prick at the corner of her eyes as she fought for some semblance of control and tried to keep her mask in place as her stomach continued to roll. 

Time seems to hold its breath as she works to focus on the question that had been asked and think of a reply. “I honestly can say that I am content to be helping people,” Rey finally answers after blinking back her tears. While her half-truth had struggled to come to mind it had flowed out of her mouth in a beautiful and silky lie. 

“And with that I must bid you goodnight.” Rey bowes to Davenport and turns to take her leave sending silent prayers of to whatever god watches over this forsaken galaxy that she can keep it together a little while longer.

By the time she makes it to her door she can no longer make out the control console to punch in her code. Breath. Breath. Breath. She pleads with herself to gain control. Resting her head on the cold steel for a moment Rey closes her eyes. Breath. Breath. Breath. 

Wiping her eyes she tries once again to type in her code. When the door finally slides open Rey rushes through on her way to her bedroom in a flurry of skirts. The sounds of her quick breaths coming in and out in bursts echo off the walls. 

Gripping the opening to her bedroom Rey slids down the door frame and, after a week aboard the star destroyer, finally allows herself to cry. She can’t be sure if she is crying for the family she has been forced to acknowledge the loss of or for how absolutely not in control of her current situation she is, but honestly it doesn’t matter. This whole situation was absolute shit and Rey knows it. Captivity with the illusion of power and personal choice is the worst kind of joke. 

 

Pulling back into himself Kylo is surprised his little princess is so upset. She had been here for a week and as far as he knew this was the first real crack in her focused and strong façade. Kylo isn’t sure when he left his meditation temple, but surprises himself when he ends up in front of Rey’s door. 

Punching his master code into the controls Kylo strides into Rey’s apartments to find her on the floor, leaning against her bedroom doorframe. So caught up in grief she doesn’t notice his entrance until he finally speaks. 

“Rey,” Kylo hedges.

Her body stiffens under his gaze and he watches in silence as she quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hands. Straightening her back Rey turns to face him. Usually, the sight of a woman crying means nothing to Kylo. As a child he’d watched his mother do that so often he became numb to it. As an adult he’d watched those he’d condemned do the same in a futile attempt to sway their fate. Somehow, watching this strong surprising girl look at him with eyes rimmed red in grief tugged at something he didn’t want to place a name to. 

“If I remembered correctly,” he casually reminds her, “we have training plans to keep.” 

“You forgot your helmet,” she pans as she uses the door to get to her feet. 

“I was meditating in the force and could feel your distress,” he slips. Kylo shrugs at her obvious discomfort at being caught without her guard up. “I remembered our training session and thought it might be beneficial if we meditated together,” he lies easily. In truth, Kylo isn’t sure what had him dropping everything to come to the girl. He’d originally planned on coming here after his own meditation. At the time it seemed like a good idea to center himself before he sought to train another. 

Despite her embarrassment at her previous display of weakness Rey’s stiff posture relaxes. 

“I think that’s a good idea. Thank you,” she says as she inclines her head at Kylo. 

Kylo returns the favor before he has time to think and turns, walking into her main living area. Once in the center of the room he locks eyes with Rey as he uses the force to push back any furniture so that they will have a clear space to meditate. Even though she was distressed and caught off guard by Kylo, he can’t help but notice the wonder and excitement her face displays as she watches him. 

“When do I get to learn that?” she questions following him into the main room.

Kylo smirks at her eagerness. He was so similar to her when he was young, so eager to learn anything that would help him increase his control of the force. He can’t keep the smile out of his voice as he replies, “When you’ve learned to meditate and become one with the force.” 

Sitting down with his legs crossed Kylo motions for Rey to do the same. When she’s finally settled with her dress billowed around her Kylo realizes how young she looks. 

“Close your eyes,” he commands. 

Watching as her eyes flutter shut he tells her, “Steady your breathing. Now feel out into the force. You are part of it. It is part of you.” 

He can feel the moment she surrenders to the force; the moment she taps into the power that is all around them. 

Kylo closes his eyes as he talks and feels out into the force and there she is. Shining bright and pure. With his eyes closed, she’s blinding. In his haste to get here he has forgotten about the plans of balance his Master has spoken of. Kylo can only feel that he needs to push her toward her power; his power, his way. 

“Focus Rey. You hate what’s been done to you. You hate those who’ve manipulated you. Now focus on it.”

Feeling her anger build excites Kylo, as a man and as a Sith. He focuses on his own well of anger as he continues. 

“That’s it. Now pull up your fear,” he pushes as blood rushes down to his groin. He’s heady with power; the power of his rage and the power he currently feels pulsing through Rey. 

“What are you afraid of?” he questions. He can hear himself, his voice thick and deep. He may be asking a question, but he is delivering to Rey without room for an answer. Kylo release his old on his own signature. He wants Rey to feel him.

“Find that fear. Find it Rey, and use it.”

Kylo feels as Rey’s signature abruptly pulls in on itself. The sudden change causes him to open his eyes and look at her. Tears stream down Rey’s cheeks as she works to breath steadily through her nose. Kylo’s eyes widen. It was one thing to feel her distress when forces outside of his control had caused it, but it was something else entirely to be face to face with her grief and to know that it was his handy work. He needs to do something, anything, to fix what he done. 

“Stop,” he commands, leaving no room for anything other than compliance. Rey’s eyes shoot open.

Kylo adjusts his long limbs to position his body directly in front of Rey so their knees are touching as she watches him. Reaching his gloved hands forward smooth leather touches Rey’s face as she sits on the hard concrete. Kylo wipes away the tears he has caused with his thumbs. She’s beautiful when she cries. She’s beautiful when she fights. 

Kylo drags one thumb down her face and over her swollen lips. Still heady from his pull from the force he leans forward. His eyes bore into hers. Kylo watches as he nears, his nose brushes hers and her eyes flutter shut. He’s about to pull her to his body, damn the force, when Supreme Leader’s earlier lesson reminds him of his purpose.

“I think I’ve made a mistake in how I went about trying to teach you to meditate,” Kylo breathes, his lips ghosting upon hers as he speaks. 

Rey nods against his lips. Drawing from self-control he’d spent years honing as a Sith apprentice Kylo pulls away from Rey’s soft lips and warm body. 

“Close your eyes,” he starts again. 

“Forgive me if I’m rusty at this,” he continues. “It’s been a long time.” 

He watches as Rey closes her eyes and begins to breath deep inhales and exhales. When he connects to the force he can feel her. He continues to monitor her within the force as he tells her, “Work to feel the power in all things. This is the ebb and flow of the Force.”

He sits with her in the force plane for seconds that feel like minute and minutes that feel like hours. Kylo can’t get enough of feeling the force flow through and around her. It feels like no time has passed before Kylo is directing her forward. 

“Focus on the emotions you feel right now. Why do you feel them?” he asks earnestly. “Be honest with yourself about how you are feeling and the effects of those emotions.” 

Confusion, grief, desire, and guilt pour off Rey in spades. Kylo feels each emotion she unknowingly projects through the force. 

“Focus, Rey,” he tells her. “Isolate each emotion one at a time. Now let go of each emotion. Feel it leaving your body so that you are an empty vessel for the Force.” 

Kylo can feel Rey release each emotion. Her body is brimming with light, a supernova. When Kylo opens his eyes Rey is smiling as she continues to breath. Twice he's seen it. Staring at her now, Kylo isn't sure just how far he'd go to see it again.


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is welcomed to Ithor. Kylo gets a taste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo sorry for the delay. There is so much more I would like to add to this chapter since it's a little short, but it has been a hot minute since I posted a chapter and I honestly don't want to wait. Finishing up school and starting summer session has been incredibly hectic for me. Family obligations have added to my load. This busy period will be over in a week or so, so please bear with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Chapter 4: Taste

Stars move past the viewport in rapid secession as they make the jump to Ithor. Rey stands still finding a relaxed rhythm in her breathing she hadn’t realized she had forgotten. A small smile steals across her lips and is the only outward sign that she is happy to be away from the Finalizer, from Snoke. 

She feels him before she sees him, their almost kiss flashing in her memory. “Ren.” 

“Rey,” he responds. 

She tries to wipe the smile from her face before she turns to address him again, but she can’t. She’s too happy. 

“When will we be there?” she asks looking at the profile of his mask as he gazes at the passing stars. It seems silly to her now when she sees him in it. She wonders if he wears it to seem more formidable. His true face is formidable, certainly, but his true face betrays his humanity and his emotions as well. 

Kylo replies, tiling his head down to give Rey his full attention. “According to the pilots we should reach Ithor within the hour. We’ve just heard word that our visitors have already reached Ithor and are preparing for our arrival.”

Looking at him now she can’t help but to let her mind slip back to the moment they shared during meditation in her room. As much as she hates the idea of further complicating her situation with The First Order, her thighs clench at the memory and his current proximity. A smell that is uniquely him fills her senses. She’d eventually like to talk to him about it, but it Rey guesses that it will have to wait until they find a better time. 

In addition to Kylo and herself the group headed to Ithor is made up of about 15 officers and a small contingent of troopers that includes Finn. He was her favorite trooper and the closest she had to a true friend within the Order. Rey had helped him find a name after their last sparing match. Both were breathing heavily, coming down off the endorphins of the match when she’d finally addressed something that had been bothering her since she’d first learned all the troopers were just numbers to the Order.

“I hate saying good job 87. It doesn’t feel right,” she’d shared. “Would you be okay if I called you something else? You know, like a name?” she’d asked between breaths with her hands on her knees. 

“I guess so,” he’d replied through his own labored breathing. “It might be nice to have a name.” Rey hadn’t missed the lopsided grin he’d been sporting by the end of his reply and couldn’t help, but back smile at him.

“Good job, Finn.” 

“Are you eager to return to your training?” Kylo asks breaking her away from her thoughts. 

He had explained that Snoke wanted him to continue with Rey’s training while they were on world and she had to admit that despite the pressure she felt to succeed with this treaty that she was still eager to stretch her newfound skills. Another part of her, a part of Rey that is simply a girl seeking a connection in the chaos of this new life, hopes that their next session will lead to more thigh clenching and heavy breathing. 

She blushes at the thought before responding to Kylo’s questions. “I look forward to the next time we practice meditation. I believe we can both hope for progress.”

Kylo chuckles deep and distorted within his helmet causing Rey’s stomach to go on overdrive. “I only seek to enlighten you Princess.”

“Lucky for you,” Rey says as she unconsciously licks her lips, “I’m an exceptionally fast learner.” 

Kylo looks back out the viewport, but Rey can swear she feels him somehow. A warmth blossoms in her lower abdomen and she swears she can feel his smirk. She wonders if eventually she’ll be able to tell more about what he is thinking after more training. She had better be freaking able to move those damn earrings, that’s for kriffing sure.

“Then it’s settled,” Ren decides, “after the welcome festivities tonight I’ll come by and we can resume meditation training in your room. After that I may or may not teach you how to move that earing you’ve been working on.”

“Don’t dive into my mind Ren,” She half-heartedly snaps at him. She’s being playful and she knows it’s because she feels lighter away from Snoke. 

Ren shrugs congenially. “I merely skimmed the surface,” he counters. 

By the time Rey is walking down the ramp and taking in the foliage around the capital city she feels at ease and more prepared to work with the Ithorians. It’s beautiful here, she thinks. The forest is sacred to these people and looking around it’s easy for Rey to understand their religion in regards to safe guarding its beauty. 

Her flats hit the ground as she takes in the assembled welcoming party. Squinting in the sun she can see the delegates that she will be working with and some assembled military personnel. Catching the sight of a familiar face she smiles at Councilman Davenport. 

“Rey!” someone shouts.

She turns her head quickly to the sound of her name scanning those assembled just as a man in full military dress steps between two Ithorians. The suns are in her eyes so she covers them to get a better look at the speaker in question. 

Seeing him makes her whole being light up. “Langston!” Rey can’t help but shout as a huge smile spreads across her face. Her initially regal walk breaks into a brisk run and Langston quickly quickens his strides to match her own. When they meet it is with a thud. Familiar arms envelope her in a hug that has all the ease of two friends who have grown up together. 

“It’s so good to see you,” she mumbles into his chest as he crushes her there. Rey doesn’t mind the loss of air as she squeezes him hard back equally as hard. It’s an odd comfort, but he smells the same as he always has. Rey pulls back with a questioning look on her face wondering why he is here. 

“I am to be your Ithorian go-between,” Langston supplies. “Officially, I am here as a representative for your father and as another point of view in regards to an alliance with the Order. Unofficially, I’m here to give you absolute shit, get you drunk, and beat your hung-over ass senseless when we spar the following morning,” he explains as he slings an arm around Rey’s shoulders. 

“Officially, you’re amazing,” Rey shares conspiratorially with him as they walk toward the welcoming party. Turning slighting she catches sight of Ren whose unreadable mask is focused on her. His stare leaves Rey with a sick, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tries to quickly feel out into the force like she had when they meditated together. His signature is closed off. She isn’t sure if it’s an odd sense of guilt, but she feels the need to leave her spot underneath the arm of her old friend and simply walk beside him the rest of the way. 

“Princess Rey. Lord Ren. We are honored with the First Order’s visit to Ithor. We hope to be able to make something work between our two planetary powers,” a large Ithorian says as they reach him. “I am President Ivanovich.”

Rey smiles at Ivanovich, her mask fully in place. “We are extremely pleased to be here Sir. I am sure we will come to some sort of an agreement. I believe Councilman Davenport was most pleased with the information I was able to present on The Finalizer. I hope to be met with another favorable response when you’ve heard what I have to say.” 

Ivanovich smiles at Rey and turns to Davenport, “You were right. I do like the broker.” As they walk toward the palace of the old Kings and the current residence of President Ivanovich and the New Ithorian Republic he explains that as a part of the official welcome, the Ithorians are holding a ball this evening in honor of what he calls ‘a hopeful peace’. 

In the time it takes for Rey to be deposited in her room with two troopers stationed outside her door and for RA-7 to go over her schedule she can tell that this deal will go through. Kylo had stalked behind Rey and Langston an unreadable shadow. She realizes that after their electric moment together the other night that she had Kylo have started something. Thinking about her familiar behavior with Langston she realizes how Kylo may have misinterpreted their interaction as something more than childhood camaraderie. It seems to Rey that the Sith don't like to share. 

She’s never been one to shy away from an uncomfortable path, even now, and as she gets ready Rey decides that she will simply have to set the fearsome Kylo Ren straight. RA-7 informs her that she is due downstairs in thirty minutes just as she is zipping into her gown for the evenings festivities. 

A knock on the door is quick and efficient. Hoping that it’s Kylo, Rey quickly opens it and is met with Langston’s familiar green eyes. She is excited to see him, but a small flash of disappointment crosses her features before she joins her oldest friend.

Dancing with Langston feels like reading her favorite story for the hundredth time; the one whose copy she always keeps on her latest datapad. She knows the steps like she knows each character and has her timing down for each dip, but something feels different this time. As she spins around she looks to catch sight of Kylo. He stands regally at the corner of the room. He looks dark, foreboding, and complicated in a thousand ways she knows she shouldn't want. She knows he’s looking at her through his visor. She can feel his eyes on her bareback following the line of her gown as it dips down to expose her spine. 

She keeps trying to slip away to talk with him, but whenever she finds a moment away from Langston or another representative from Ithor whose pulled her away she is unable to find him. Throughout the night she learns that Ithorians love to drink and when offered a drink you are expected to accept as a sign of respect. Through various stages of inebriation she searches out into the force, but is continually me with the brick wall that is a stubborn knight blocking her out. 

By the time that Langston suggests they meet up later Rey easily agrees. Kylo is nowhere to be found both physically or within the scope of her new abilities. Changing into a training outfit, boots, and a cowl back within her room Rey looks out her fourth story balcony at the air speeder that is waiting for her. Langston and a friend she remembered seeing at the ball are in the front seats. Langston had introduced the man, somewhere between her third and forth drink of respect, as his friend Poe. Their in an old XJ-6 and wearing ridiculous grins as Rey leaps from her balcony to an available seat. 

 

Rationally Kylo knows that a shared moment doesn’t mean that Rey is his. Irrationally he wants to cut that blonde fuck that keeps dancing with what is his in half. The idea of bringing his saber down in an arch that ends with that fuck wit in two pieces keeps Kylo from going over the edge. He’s decided that tonight he will finish what he started with Rey in her chambers on the Finalizer. 

Walking to Rey’s room Kylo is met with absolute stillness. Quickly reaching out into the force Kylo finds nothing. He pushes his scope further and further out into the capital city. There she is. Something about her signature seems different. It’s not it’s the normal sharp and bright signature that he is used to feeling, but seems dimmed and unfocused. 

Kylo feels his anger break its fragile barrier and overwhelm his sense. He’s stalking through the hanger and speeding into the city before he’s even sure where he is going. He tries to not picture hands that aren’t his sliding down Rey’s creamy thighs and pushes the thrusters as fast as they are willing to go. 

The speeder is barely stopped before he’s stalking through the doors of a dingy bar situated between a run down pleasure saloon and a seedy boardinghouse. Loud off key music assaults his ears as he scans the crowd for Rey. His rage almost has him stalking over to her and an equally drunk Twi’lek and pulling her off stage, but something about the sight of her free from her mask and the pressures of the Order stills his actions. He sinks back into a shadowed alcove as she continues belting out a horrendous version of some upbeat karaoke song with her new blue friend. She keeps laughing between each verse as she and the Twi’lek sway arm in arm onstage. 

She looks incredibly sexy with her hair down and to his surprise when he spots Langston he no longer feels like slaughtering him where he stands. The blonde is pressed against another man with curly brown hair in a dark corner of his own. Now that he knows there is no threat, Kylo walks back to the speeder and deposits his helmet before returning inside. 

He isn’t shocked to see that Rey isn’t where he left her. Instead, she’s slowly rolling her hips to a heady electronic beat. Kylo pushes through the crowd to where Rey is dancing and slides his hands down her arms and he pulls her back to his chest. 

“Don’t make me leave Kylo,” she breathes out loud and into his mind. 

Rey turns around and places her hands on his chest. She hasn’t stopped swaying her hips rhythmically to the beat and her eyes shine up at him as he feels her hands tug on the front of his cape to pull his face down. 

“Give me these three minutes to be free,” she says as she ghosts her lips over his. He can feel himself getting hard. He shouldn’t. She’s drunk. There are a thousand reasons why they need to be back at the palace, why they need to be training in the force, why he shouldn’t be letting her distract him from his mission to teach her for Snoke. Despite his darkness, or maybe in spite of it, there are times like these when he too craves the freedom of life unlike his own. 

Giving in Kylo pulls Rey’s hips towards his own so she can feel what she does to him before he pulls her in for a searing kiss. She tastes like the best mistake. Her lips are too sweet from the alcohol she has consumed, but he can still taste her beneath the sugary coating.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Comments = happy, quick writers.


End file.
